xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nasira
Nasira is Jafar's fraternal twin sister who tried to resurrect him in Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge ''in which she is the main antagonist. Background Personality Nasira's vengeful, ambitious, haughty, optimistic, impulsive, and a little cocky at times. Nasira's also said to be 'just as nasty and power hungry' as Jafar. Though Nasira is a great strategist, her arrogance does get in the way of things, and it ultimately led to her downfall. Appearance Nasira's a middle-aged sorceress/necromancer of Arab descent. Her long black hair resembles a cobra's hood and her sharp eyes are dark brown (they appear black from a distance). Nasira's very tall (a head taller than Aladdin) and skinny. She usually wears a form-fitting, floor-length burgundy dress with black accents. Wrapped around her right bicep is a golden four-ringed snake armband. Powers and abilities Unlike Jafar, Nasira was most likely born with her magical powers. She can hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts, summon zombies and skeletons, bend others to her will, change her appearance, bring objects to life, create portals, and paralyze enemies. Appearances ''Nasira's Revenge In the opening cutscene, Nasira summoned her brother's ghost from the 'darkest depths' (probably a euphemism for hell). She discovered a way to bring Jafar back from the dead. Nasira was optimistic, but Jafar was wary. He warned Nasira not to underestimate Aladdin or his 'infernal' genie as he did before. Nasira insisted she had everything under control. Nasira hypnotized the guards, including Razoul, and used them to arrest Princess Jasmine and Sultan. She then ordered the guards to bring Aladdin to her, dead or alive. The following morning, Genie found a wanted poster and showed it to Aladdin. Aladdin realized something must have happened to Princess Jasmine and the Sultan, so he set off for the palace. Aladdin barged into the throne room and confronted Nasira, demanding to know what she'd done with Princess Jasmine and Sultan. Nasira nonchalantly revealed she'd disposed of them and then angrily proclaimed once Jafar returned, Aladdin won't be around either. Before Aladdin could respond, Genie (rather bluntly) told Nasira Jafar wasn't coming back. Nasira lured Genie into a false sense of security before banishing him to the Cave of Wonders.She then ordered the guards to throw Aladdin in the dungeon and stated she'll be there to deal with him personally. But Iago and Abu rescued Aladdin and helped him escape the dungeon. Aladdin found Nasira and charged at her. Nasira blasted Aladdin and ran away, leaving him to a brainwashed Razoul. Aladdin defeated Razoul and somehow freed him from the spell. Razoul begrudgingly thanked Aladdin and said street rat continued his way. Aladdin went to the Oasis and found the mystic he was apparently looking for (this was never explained). She told him Genie was imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. So Aladdin went to the Cave of Wonders and rescued Genie. Aladdin and co. escaped and ran into the same mystic who helped him before. She told Aladdin Jasmine was imprisoned in pyramids. Aladdin thanked the mystic and basically said he owed her one. Once Aladdin and co. continued their way, the mystic revealed herself to be Nasira. While holding one of the artifacts needed to resurrect her brother, Nasira stated she was using Aladdin to collect the artifacts for her. After Aladdin saved Jasmine from Anubis, the princess attempted to warn him about Nasira. Aladdin arrogantly brushed off the warning, claiming it hadn't worked yet and continued his way. Aladdin rescued Jasmine's father and Nasira (disguised as the mystic) appeared. Aladdin asked her how she kept finding him and Nasira ditched her disguise. Furious, Aladdin attempted to kill her, but Nasira paralyzed him and ran off with the artifacts. Once the spell wore off, Aladdin followed Nasira and confronted her. He smashed the artifacts, killed Jafar, and chased Nasira off (the player can also choose to knock her out by throwing four or five crystals at her). Either way, Nasira escaped on a floating platform and it is assumed she survived. Aladdin returned to the palace to celebrate his victory. Descendants: Isle of the Lost Nasira may be one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost because Jay mentions having a cousin named Jade. Jade could also be the daughter of his mother's sibling or of another sibling of Jafar. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Nasira doesn't appear on the show. However, Amara, Jafar's mentor and lover, bears a resemblance and same clothes to Nasira, when she appears during her meeting with Jafar, then a child. Category:Criminals Category:Homo Magi Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Twins Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Aladdin Rogues Gallery Category:Female Category:Siblings